


Freeze Out

by srsly_yes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srsly_yes/pseuds/srsly_yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson meet at a medical conference after years of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Sad. Angst. Could be viewed with slash goggles.  
> **Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never will be.  
> **A/N:** This was written for the dark_wilson community, prompt 67: Face-to-face. It's not so much of a dark story as a sad one.
> 
> Because there was interest in continuing the story, this is now the prologue to [In His Footsteps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66583)

Hopkins extended an invitation for Wilson to deliver the keynote address at the national medical conference. An honor he could do without, but the medical director dropped the airline ticket down on his desk as if it was an edict, “I’ve let you slide on public appearances, but this means a lot to the hospital. Trinity can spare you for a few days. Take Dr. West along if you like, but you’re going.”

* * *

Two weeks later, his speech met with enthusiasm and a bevy of questions, but Wilson knew the gauntlet wasn’t over. He couldn’t get away fast enough from his eager colleagues, and as the doctors melted away, he fell prey to the man leaning on a cane.

It was awkward meeting face-to-face. Neither wanted to extend a hand for fear one would reject the other. House saw icy resolve. It meant more to Wilson to give in than for him, so he spoke first.

“You look ten years older than when I last saw you.”

“How odd, because it’s been five since the last time we spoke.” The glacier cracked, “I see you haven’t changed.” It was a momentary spy hole into the past that sealed back up as Wilson transformed into granite.

The wall of silence froze both of them. There was nothing left to say. House schooled his features to show no emotion as he turned and walked away.

* * *

West came rushing up, “Sorry Wilson, was that House? I got tied up with hotel checkout and our air confirmation.” He lowered his voice, “Did he ask questions?”

Wilson held himself erect and walked deliberately slow to disguise the telltale limp, “No, and we didn’t talk about anything personal. He’s a curious son-of-a-bitch, but he doesn’t suspect, and I don’t want him ever to find out, got it?”


End file.
